Spiritual Mechanics
by SuigyLeSushi
Summary: "Je me suis jamais sentit aussi con que ce jour ou je me suis retrouvé à poil dans une forêt perdu au milieu de nul part, et amnésique par dessus tout. Enfin ça c'était avant que l'on ne m'apprenne que j'étais aussi mort que le vagin de ma grand-mère. À c'moment là. J'me dit qu'jaurais voulu être une chèvre. Les chèvres, c'est chouette."
1. PROLOGUE

_**Bonjours,**_

Ouais je sais. Les réécriture, c'est chiant, c'est long et agaçant même. Mais au fond ça donne une nouvelle jeunesse. Une nouvelle énergie, une nouvelle envie d'écrire et d'approfondir nos textes. Pour les aimer encore plus, et pour vous les faire aimer encore plus. (Dis-je avec espoir) À ceux qui étaient déjà là, j'espère que vous me suivrez toujours dans mon délire totalement.. Délirant. Aux nouveaux (:espoir:) J'espère sincèrement que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, à me poser des questions & cie. J'y répondrai avec soin évident. En attendant, je vous laisse sur ce premier chapitre réécrit. _**/!\** _Bon je préviens tout de même que ce chapitre n'est _**pas**_ drôle. Enfin ça dépend du point de vus hein~ :')

AMEN.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong><strong>Spiritual Mechanics<strong>**_

* * *

><p>Souriez vous êtes baisé.<p>

Ou quand même les meilleurs scientifiques du monde (des morts).. N'égalent pas Frankenstein.

_Vraiment?_

* * *

><p><em>Dans un certain sous-sol Ô combien flippant un jeune homme.. Enfin plutôt une chose non identifié à fourrure bleu électrique et au visage peinturluré de blanc et noir et surmonté d'un étrange masque d'or, était en train de sourire comme un bien heureux devant son panneau de contrôle, laissant alors entrevoir sa dentition jaunâtre. La Chose semblait étrangement heureuse. Bien trop heureuse. Et ça, quiconque la connaissant un tant soit peu, aurait pu affirmer que non ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Décidément pas. L'ordinateur géant finit par émettre un léger son qui fit d'autant plus sourire la Chose qui se mit à se trémousser sur place. Sans doute une petite danse de la victoire? Seul Dieu aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper.<em>

_Quelqu'un toussota presque discrètement dans le dos du velu en bleu et ce dernier, sans un regard pour la jolie jeune femme dans son dos, quitta la salle de contrôle, a pas vif. Seigneur tout puissant qui qu'il puisse être, à cet instant le pseudo Pharaon au masque d'Or le bénissait pour lui avoir donné l'opportunité de mettre en place son oeuvre. Son oeuvre Ultime avec un grand « U» s'il vous plaît. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de créer l'arme la plus puissance que la terre eue porté à ce jour? Omettant les armes biologiques et nucléaires bien-sur. Quoi que pour le second, le peinturluré était plutôt certain que son « Bébé » pouvait aplatir ces stupides humains du plat de la main s'il le voulait. Ces stupides humains et leurs pseudo puissance militaire.. Ils n'étaient absolument rien à côté de tout ce savoir qu'il y avait en lui. Ils ne savaient rien. N'étaient rien d'autre que d'ignoble bout de viande absolument pas résistant. Ils n'étaient pas comme lui. Comme son « Bébé.»_

_Dans son laboratoire, l'étrange Chose se mit à rire à plein poumons. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon que de se sentir puissant! C'était bien plus exaltant que le jour ou il avait donné vie à sa fille. Cette fille, qu'il avait conçu de façon artificielle. Non avec cette nouvelle création, il venait d'atteindre un niveau tout autre. Oui, désormais il était un dieu. Il pouvait créer la vie lui aussi. Une vie si puissante que les gens trembleraient tous devant lui.. Enfin plus qu'à l'habitude. Oui il était génial. Lui Kurotsuchi Mayuri était un véritable génie. Un des rares qui se faisaient encore voir. Mais malheureusement pas un bon génie. Non décidément le Capitaine de la 12ém division n'était pas un de ces génies qui offraient leurs talents pour aider les autres. Non lui faisait ce qu'il voulait. Quand il le voulait. Et surtout, surtout, Jamais il n'aurait livré ses secrets à la bassesses de ce monde. À ces déchets de société comme il aimait les appeler. De toutes façons.. Les bons génies existaient -il vraiment?_

_-Nemu! Aboya le peinturluré en direction de la jeune femme qui se hâta de suivre l'homme, son père._

_-Kurotsuchi-Sama?_

_-Voit comme rien n'est impossible. Voit comme ma grandeur ne cessera jamais de montrer au monde à quel point il m'est inférieur!_

_Le Shinigami descendit avec hâte la volée de marche en colimaçon que possédait son laboratoire. Dire que cette pièce était hautement secrète. Seule lui-même et sa fille en connaissait l'existence. Après tout ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il complotait depuis des mois n'aurait jamais été autorisé par le Gotei13. On l'aurait tué pour ça.. Heureusement qu'il était bien plus malin que toute cette bande d'anarchiste! Ils finirent tout deux par déboucher dans ce qu'il sembla être un cul-de-sac. Mais était-ce vraiment cela? Non évidemment, cela aurait été bien trop simple. Le Capitaine de la section de recherche attrapa la lame cachée sous la rampe d'escalier et s'ouvrit sans peine le poignet, laissant dés lors son sang d'une couleur bien étrange dégouliner le long de son poignet pale. Il vint justement apposer ce dernier contre le mur et aussi soudainement que cela, une bouche munie de dents apparut dans le bazar de pierre, pour se mettre à sucer avidement le sang offert.  
><em>

_ Après quelques secondes seulement, le mur daigna s'ouvrir au père et à sa fille, découvrant une pièce sombre uniquement éclairé par le néon se trouvant dans la seule cuve utilisée au fond de la pièce et des quelques moniteurs et ordinateurs qui se trouvaient éparpillés dans la salle. Une esquisse de sourire satisfait sembla flotter sur les lèvres du scientifique qui s'approcha de sa précieuse cuve après être allé pianoter quelques indications sur son écran de contrôle. La cuve illuminée d'une lumière bleuté commença à se vider lentement et la buée présente sur le verre épais s'en alla à son tour. Alors, seulement là Kurotsuchi Mayuri pu apprécier son oeuvre. Son « Bébé. » Au sens propre du terme. Puisque dans la cuve reposait, flottant dans le liquide une petite forme humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même, les poings dans la bouche et ses yeux indéniablement clos. Un fin duvet roux recouvrait son crâne de nourrisson et derrière ses paupières closes, Mayuri devinait les très probables yeux bleu. Bleu comme la foudre. En s'approchant de plus près, le scientifique ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir les micro stigmates noires d'encres sur les joues du bambin. Un sourire ironique pris place sur ses lèvres. Oh oui après tout n'avait-il pas créé cet être à partir de puissantes personnes? Il venait d'allier Puissance. Bestialité et Mort dans un seul petit être. Oh oui, il ne doutait pas que cet enfant serait puissant._

_-Le voilà.. L'enfant porteur de mort.. Shindako Kyaria Kurotsu-_

_Le chercheur n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les machines se mirent à s'emballer brusquement, déclenchant à leurs suites des tas de "Bip-Bip" agaçant et de multiples alarmes qui retentirent dans la pièce sombre. La cuve venait de se vider plutôt rapidement en fait. Trop rapidement. Le bassin de liquide se mit à émettre de petits sons inquiétant et de la fumée aussi. Beaucoup de fumée. La vitre de verre explosa. Se répandant sur le sol. Se répandant sur une Nemu qui s'était hâté de protéger le bambin de son corps une fois sortie de la cuve. Seigneur, quelque chose n'allait pas. L'enfant se mit à brailler si fort que les doutes du pseudo Pharaon se firent de plus en plus présent. Ce n'était pas les machines qui avaient un problème non! BOUM! L'écran de contrôle implosa en une gerbe de flamme, comme s'il venait de se faire frapper par la foudre. BOUM. Le système d'alimentation pris le même chemin que son congénère sophistiqué. Non c'était l'enfant! Un Crack sonore se fit entendre et la machine contrôlant la masse de particule spirituel s'emballa comme ses consoeurs._

_-Oups.._

_Le bambin brailla un peu plus fort, comme s'il une souffrance immense l'avait emporté dans un tourbillons. Des particules spirituels semblèrent alors émaner de son petit corps fragile et le Scientifique jura de toute son âme. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas pensé qu'une telle combinaison de pouvoir ne pouvait être supporté dans un si petit corps? Un corps si faible? Un nouveau juron lui échappa et bientôt il put entendre des pas précipités à l'étage supérieur. Génial le système d'insonorisation venait de le lâcher. Et il possédait désormais une bombe spirituelle entre les mains. (Enfin sa fille pas lui hein. Pas question qu'il ne pose un doigt sur cet .. Enfant!) S'il se faisait prendre, Capitaine ou pas, il prendrait cher pour son grade! Alors, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Très énervé, il se tourna vers sa fille et fit apparaître un papillon de l'Enfer. Il devait couvrir ses traces._

_-Nemu! Largue moi ça chez ces stupides humains! Putain.. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler tu entends!_

_Et sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme hocha la tête, pris le papillon de l'enfer et traversa le portail. Ce fichue portail qui l'amena dans cette ville qui avait causé tant de soucis.. Cette ville qu'elle ne pris même pas la peine de regarder, d'identifier. Non son maître lui avait ordonné de se débarrasser du paquet. De cette expérience ratée. Alors, elle le fit, elle s'enfonça dans une forêt loin. Et y trouva un lac. Parfait la glace semblait recouvrir l'étendue d'eau! Idéal pour cacher un corps non? Brisant la glace épaisse d'une simple pression de poignet, Nemu Kurotsuchi lâcha l'enfant braillant dans l'eau. Elle le vue s'enfoncer loin. Très loin dans les profondeurs abyssale du lac. Et pourtant il continuait d'émettre une puissance telle.. Son maître serait en danger si cela venait à se savoir non? Une fois encore, la vice-capitaine fit ce qu'elle devait faire. Plaça une barrière spirituelle puissante autour de cet endroit qui deviendrait bien vite oublié pour toujours. Puis satisfaite, elle retourna au Gotei13. Seulement une fois sur place, son père s'empressa de lui passer des menottes qui aspirèrent toute son énergie spirituelle._

_Officiellement, Nemu Kurotsuchi avait subi un dysfonctionnement faisant explosé les trois-quart de la section de recherche. Officieusement.. Et bien qui s'en souciait? Le danger était écarté. Pas de témoins ni rien. Et après moult testes, le Capitaine de la 12ém déclara le dysfonctionnement de sa fille: réglé et prêt à mettre aux oubliettes. Mais pour combien de temps? Dans son laboratoire top secret, Mayuri Kurotsuchi éclata soudainement en sanglots. Sa création! Son bébé! Envolé! Dire qu'il pensait enfin avoir créé l'être parfait.. Après tout n'était-ce pas les gènes du Ryoka qu'il avait utilisé? Combiné à ceux de ce foutu chat? Et l'autre dépressif?!_

_-Cela aurait dû marcher. CELA AURAIT DÛ MARCHER!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Trois ans plus tard quelque part au fond d'une certaine forêt.<em>

Le camping. Qui n'aimait réellement pas le camping hein? Le forêt, l'air beaucoup moins polluée qu'à la ville, la faune et la flore. Puis aussi les petits bruits environnant et tout à fait relaxant. C'était plutôt une vision merveilleuse et sereine non? Et bien Non! S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Shirotsuki Hikiyose c'était bien la nature et ses fichus environs! Quelle idée stupide avaient eut ses parents ne l'emmener ici nom d'une pipe! Deux jours qu'ils étaient en pleine « Découverte du moi intérieure» et il pouvait déjà compter à lui seule une dizaine de piqûres de moustiques, de brûlure d'ortie, et de tout autre démangeaisons à cause de ces «Putain d'insectes à la con!» Et le pire dans tout ça. Était qu'en plus de ne pas avoir internet.. Il. N'y. Avait. Aucun. Réseaux. Donc pas de téléphone, ni d'appels ni de Sms.. RIEN. NADA. NOTHING. Misère comment allait t-il bien pouvoir suivre son jeu de guerre? Il était certain qu'à son retours, son Clan serait A-né-an-ti. Et rien que d'y penser, il en frissonnait d'horreur. Dire qu'il avait enfin atteint le niveau 36! Il avait hâte de pouvoir former des dragons.. Et des guérisseurs aussi. Sur un champ de bataille disait son meilleur ami, les soigneurs sont la clé! C'est bien simple, sans eux, tu meurt net!_  
><em>

Un long soupire presque dépressif passa les lèvres rosées de l'adolescent. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Se caler devant la TV avec un paquet de Chips. Et mater son émission en paix par les _Cojones_ du Christ! Et non pas.. (il jeta un coup d'œil lointain à ses parents) Imiter les cris des oiseaux pour tenter de les appâter pour les étudier! En voyant son père se mettre à roucouler et sa mère, effectuer une drôle de danse (Cesse de faire la poule maman! Avait marmonné son frère) Shirotsuki leva les yeux au ciel, fourra son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de se mettre debout, s'étirant au passage il souffla bruyamment et attrapa ensuite sa veste à capuche posé sur son matelas dans sa tente de fortune. S'il restait une seconde de plus ici il deviendrait dingue!

-M'Man j'vais faire un tour!

Lança t-il vaguement avant d'emprunter le petit chemin bordé de terre non sans grimacer à l'entente de la réponse de sa mère (« Attention à toi mon poussin! ») Comme il pouvait remercier ciel et terre que jamais, Ô grand jamais, sa mère n'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de venir le chercher au lycée. Bon certes, elle avait déjà fait le coup à Kiryan et il avait été certain que le petit brun avait à cette suite, passé la pire semaine de toute sa vie, subissant sans cesses les moqueries de ses camarades de classe. Heureusement pour le cadet des frères, l'aîné était lui, plutôt sympathique et protecteur. (bien que jamais, il ne l'aurait avoué à voix haute, entendons nous bien.) Bref Shirotsuki avait tout simplement débarqué un jour dans l'école de son frère et sans honte aucune, il avait mis une raclée aux opportuns. Et franchement, il ne regrettait toujours pas l'affaire. Cela avait été limite, jouissif, que de constater que les petits emmerdeurs de premières qu'étaient les camarades de son frère, réduis au silence par sa simple présence. Puisque oui. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on remarquait tout de suite chez l'adolescent de 16 ans, c'était bien sa tignasse noire d'encre et ses yeux d'un bleu si puissant.. Qu'ils en hypnotisaient toujours plus d'un sur place. Bref, de sa simple présence, l'aîné des Hikiyose en imposait. Ce fut d'ailleurs sur cette pensée plutôt amusante, que Shirotsuki emprunta le petit sentier qui semblait descendre un peu plus bas en profondeur dans la forêt.

S'il trouva étrange le fait, qu'au plus il s'enfonçait dans la faune luxuriante, au plus il faisait sombre, il n'en fit aucune remarque tendit qu'il reprenait en main son téléphone portable. Bon maintenant qu'il était hors de vus de ses parents, il pouvait bien arrêter de faire mine de s'intéresser à cette excursion totalement barbante. Personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur n'est-ce pas? Étendant donc son bras vers le ciel, sans pour autant le voir à cause des arbres géants qui lui bouchaient la vue, le grand brun fixa de ses orbes bleus l'écran lumineux de son _Viera P906i_ et fini par émettre un son désabusé en constatant que non, il n'y avait toujours pas de réseau dans ce coin paumé de la ville. Bon , pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il s''en doutait un peu. Mais le constater réellement.. Rendait les choses incroyablement ennuyantes. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone, lui-même toujours pointé vers le ciel.. Il arriva ce qui devait arriver. L'adolescent se pris les pieds dans une racine robuste et bascula en avant... Dans une pente bien raide. Il dévala très certainement cinquante mètres de piste, avant de finir par venir s'échouer aux bords d'un lac aux airs des plus mystérieux. Puis se fut le noir total pour l'Hikiyose qui venait de tomber dans l'inconscience pur et dur.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, soit une bonne heure plus tard, le soleil venait à peine d'entamer sa descente pour laisser sa place à une lune probablement ronde et pleine. Shirotsuki battit des cils, en vue directe sur l'étende d'eau bleue turquoise qu'était le lac et bien qu'il n'eut pas bougé d'un iota, il pouvait pourtant clairement sentir la douleur dans tous ses membres et il ne tarda pas à prouver ce fait lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur passa la barrière close de ses lèvres. Génial son bras était en miette, il était certain que le truc chaud qui coulait contre ses yeux, était du sang et il avait ruiné sa veste favorite puisque désormais, cette dernière abordait trous sur trous.. Non sans classe. L'adolescent était dégoûté. Si jamais sa mère voyait ça, elle le tuerait à coup sûr.. Enfin si son père ne le faisait pas en premier pour avoir fait preuve d'imprudence. Bien que le sol demeura très confortable, le jeune décida que rester plus de temps que nécessaire face contre terre ne servirait à rien, aussi il entreprit de se redresser non sans mal, s'appuyant plus que difficilement sur son unique bras en état de marche, il se mit en position assise, tenta de se mettre debout.. Avant de retomber mollement sur ses fesses tout aussi douloureuses que le restant de son corps.<p>

-Ouais, Non.. Rester assis c'est bien aussi..

Avait-il murmuré dans une vaine tentative de se remonter le morale. Puisque d'un point de vue extérieur, l'adolescent paraissait clairement pitoyable, autant de par son allure débraillé: ses cheveux entremêlés et ses divers éraflures, hématomes et tout autres blessures de guerres, que de par sa tête de dépressif qu'il affichait dorénavant. Pour faire cour, il avait l'air d'un homme de la rue. Et il n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Il avait un don visiblement indéniable pour se fourrer dans des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, et pourtant, c'était loin d'être son genre. Comme ce jour où, pour jouer, Kiryan était grimpé dans un arbre de bonne hauteur et s'y était retrouvé coincé. Et bien Shirotsuki s'était débrouillé pour l'en faire redescendre.. Non sans se luxer l'épaule au passage. Et à cette époque, son petit frère n'avait que quatre ans et lui-même sept. Oh! Et puis encore cette autre fois où Kiryan s'était jeté tête la première dans l'eau pensant pouvoir flotter comme son aîné. Manque de chance le bassin était profond et ni lui, ni même Shirotsuki n'avaient eu pied. Résultat des comptes, l'aîné en voulant sauver son cadet.. Avait faillit mourir noyé à cause de la poigne forte du petit brun qui s'était fermement accroché à son cou. Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais Shirotsuki ne lui en avait voulu. À cette époque, ils avaient six et neuf ans. Il disait même souvent « Cela arrive tu sais? Le but est d'apprendre de tes erreurs pour ne pas les refaire. » Tien et quelques mois plus tard, le grand brun finissait à l'hôpital pour des côtes cassées. Il avait bien sûr dû expliquer un million de fois à son petit frère, que non il ne pouvait pas impunément se caler derrière le volant de la voiture pour jouer au « Grand » et malencontreusement renverser son grand-frère. Ils avaient sept et dix ans. Et pour une fois, cela avait été de la faute de leur mère qui avait mal enclenché le frein à main. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait fini brûlé un jour aussi. Là encore, expliquer à Kiryan que jouer avec le feu était bien trop dangereux n'avait pas vraiment demandé d'efforts. La simple vue de la chaire brûlée au niveau de l'épaule de Shirotsuki avait suffi à l'enfant pour devenir pyrophobique. Ils avaient huit et onze ans et pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme avait haussé la voix contre sa mère, pour lui reprocher de laisser traîner ses briquets et bougies. Ah et ce fameux jour où par mégarde, son petit frère avait mis en colère l'ex petit ami de l'amie de la soeur du cousin du père d'un Yakuza. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce sombre jour où il avait proposé de se faire lui-même passer à tabac plutôt que son cadet, qui était bien trop.. Innocent pour son propre bien. Ils avaient onze et quatorze ans, et ce jour la Shirotsuki crus bien mourir.

Mais était-ce vraiment de la faute de son frère si les gens avaient plus tendance à venir lui chercher des poux parce qu'il paressait bien plus faible et fragile que son aîné? Non, lui Kiryan Hikiyose n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne (hormis une histoire à son frère avant d'aller se coucher, mais cela remontait à tellement longtemps..) Et pourtant.. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de créer des ennuis, qui la plupart du temps étaient réparés par son frère. Enfin bref, Shirotsuki était venu à se dire que son frangin avec sa bouille adorable, ses yeux de biches, surmontés de long cils noires d'encre.. Avait eu raison de lui. ( « Fichu gamin trop innocent pour son bien! » avait-il un jour grommelé. ) Bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'il avait la poisse. Si bien, qu'il était passé tellement de fois à côté de la mort, qu'il n'était même pas surpris de constater qu'il voyait littéralement sa vie: défiler devant ses yeux. Et puis.. Pris d'un doute, l'adolescent baissa les yeux vers son abdomen et afficha une moue juste.. Blasé. Oh oui, il avait la poisse et pas qu'un peu. Et pour être plus précis, elle mesurait vingt bons centimètres de long pour deux centimètres de diamètres, était faite de bois et se trouvait actuellement enfoncée dans son ventre. Il venait de se faire empaler par un arbre.. Et n'avait même pas envie de hurler, pleurer et s'apitoyer sur son sort, chose que toutes personnes normalement constitués auraient faites. Non il était juste lassé de constater qu'il allait passer à côté de la mort encore une fois. _**Vraiment?**_

Son raisonnement intérieur fut soudainement interrompu par l'étrange lueur bleuté qui avait commencé à émaner du lac. Une lueur bleue électrique presque brumeuse qui semblait onduler sur la surface de cette eau turquoise. Puis de petites bulles d'aire remontèrent à la surface lentement, mais par dizaines. Et si le jeune homme n'avait pas été bouche-bée, il aurait très certainement lâché un truc du genre « Par les couilles du tout Puissant.. C'est quoi c'bordel? » Mais voilà. Le grand brun était bien trop étonné pour faire acte de présence. Non il se contentait de fixer son regard bleuté sur la surface opaline du lac. Les petites bulles d'air finirent pas s'estomper pour laisser place à de petites vaguelettes qui remuèrent légèrement l'eau. Puis ces petites vagues se firent de plus en plus grosses et concentrées et le Lycéen jura pendant un instant, avoir vu une silhouette sombre se déplacer sous la tonne de mètre-cube d'eau, et au plus il fixait ce phénomène étrange du regard, au plus il sentait sa vue se brouiller peu à peu. Alors, seulement à cet instant quelque chose sembla émerger du lac et malgré sa vision troublée, Shirotsuki y constata parfaitement l'apparence d'un enfant, peut être de deux ou trois ans. Sa peau abordait une étrange couleur bleutée et si l'adolescent avait pris une seconde pour réfléchir, il en aurait conclu que ce bambin qui qu'il soit, venait de passer plusieurs hivers dans ces eaux réputés pour être glaciales lors des saisons froides. Mais voilà, Shirotsuki Hikiyose était un jeune homme au sang chaud et sans trop se poser de question sur le pourquoi du comment, il trouva simplement la force pour se relever. Alors, seulement une fois debout sur ses deux jambes pourtant tremblante, il s'approcha du rebord du lac et fixa sans y croire, l'enfant qui semblait suspendu au-dessus du lac, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il observa avec stupéfaction non feinte sa tignasse désordonnée et rousse perdre sa couleur flamboyante pour un blanc, neige lumineux. Il observa avec ébahissement sa peau bleutée reprendre une teinte claire et laiteuse. Il constata avec horreur muette, l'enfant s'arc-bouter non sans émettre un craquement sinistre. Il fut témoins auditif de la plainte du bambin qui sembla enfin sortir d'un long sommeil. Une plainte déchirante. Une plainte douloureuse qui semblait hurler à la trahison. Shirotsuki sentant son cœur s'affoler, secoua sa tête avec énergie. Son sang semblait pulser rapidement dans ses tempes et cela lui faisait mal. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.. Voulait-il seulement y croire? Déglutissant nerveusement il sembla remarquer que ce quoi que ce soit qui retenait l'enfant dans les airs, avait commencé une montée vers lui. Vers son corps mourant et se vidant lentement de son sang. Et dans un sens ça tombait bien, parce qu'il était certain que s'il avait un jour raconté ceci à qui que ce soit, il aurait été interné dans un asile psychiatrique. Et ce n'était définitivement pas la chose qu'il souhaitait.

L'adolescent fini par reculer vivement du bord du lac, avant de tomber à genoux. Visiblement ses jambes étaient désormais bien trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Pas qu'il était gros ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais la quantité de sang qu'il perdait de minute en minute.. Était état à s'affoler. Et pourtant, il ne fit rien de toute cela. Non, à la place il se contenta de fixer avec curiosité l'enfant désormais debout sur le sol, face à lui. Cet enfant qui l'observait de ses deux grands yeux bleu électrique. « Les mêmes que les miens! » Fut-il tenté de dire. Mais sa voix demeura bloqué dans sa gorge et produisit un étrange gargouillis pathétique. Pourtant, cela sembla amusé l'enfant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pleines et rosées et ses yeux se firent rieurs tendit que de petites fossettes se creusaient dans ses joues marqués par les fins stigmates noirs d'encre. Du moins, c'est ce que se dit l'adolescent en répondant au sourire du dernier fit un pas incertain en avant et leva ses mains potelés vers le lycéen à la tignasse aussi noire que la nuit. Et seulement à ce moment, Shirotsuki constata que le bébé était nu. Nu dans son entièreté et ne semblait aucunement souffrir du froid. Le jeune nudiste trébucha et chuta en avant. Heureusement les reflex du futur mort semblaient toujours aussi bons, puisqu'il rattrapa le bambin in-extrémis avant que ce dernier ne se blesse contre le sol rugueux. Sa performance fus applaudit et commenté d'un joyeux « Apa apapa apaa! » qui fit rire le grand brun.

Mais malgré ça, malgré les rires de l'enfance et sa présence presque qu'innocente et reposant.. Le lycéen ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Et ses doutes s'accentuèrent lorsque deux orbes bleu électrique et pétillantes d'intelligence se posèrent sur lui. Un frisson glacé remonta son échine dorsale et le jeune homme constata qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Sa peau était glacée. Et celle de l'enfant semblait se réchauffer de plus en plus. Additionnant a + b le jeune musicien eut peur de comprendre. « Non, cela ne pouvait être possible n'est-ce pas? Les enfants ne volaient pas la chaleur des corps d'autrui?! » fut les pensées du plus vieux, alors qu'il baissait son regard inquiet sur le plus jeune. Et ce fut une voix étonnamment clair qui lui répondit. Dans sa tête.

_« Tout comme les enfants ne passent pas trois hivers sous l'eau, ni ne volent au-dessus des lacs.. »_

Fit la voix rieuse. Et là, Shirotsuki Hikiyose, fut certain qu'on l'accepterait sans broncher dans un asile pour malade mentaux. Il mordit nerveusement sa lèvre, vacilla une seconde et lâcha le garçonnet (pas difficile à deviner puisqu'il était nu!) qui resta bien droit, debout sur ses deux jambes potelés et les bras pendant le long de son corps. Puis il fit cette chose étrange qu'était afficher un air des plus sérieux. Et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. L'Hikiyose ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'imaginait pas cet enfant faisant preuve de sérieux. Il l'imaginait même plutôt blagueur, toujours le mot pour rire, doté d'un humour décoiffant. Mais non, décemment, cet air sérieusement mélancolique de lui allait pas. Ça semblait bien trop douloureux. Et étrangement, à cet instant, le grand brun sut que, quoi que lui demandais l'enfant, (parce qu'il était certain que tout ce cirque n'était pas une opération de saint esprit) il accepterait sans broncher. Juste pour qu'il puisse un jour être témoins de ses éclats de rires.

« Qui est tu? »

Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix étrange.. Presque émue? À cette question le chérubin afficha un sourire doux emprunt d'un brin de mystère. Comme s'il avait été certain de la question, comme si les réponses ne devaient pourtant pas être révélés? Et puis.. Il y avait tous ces non-dits qui flottaient dans l'air.. Le gamer souffla bruyamment avec l'impression que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans le coin. Et un simple coup d'oeil vers la moue désolée du bambin lui appris qu'il avait raison. Son temps était compté et pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait plus apte que ça, à faire de beaux et grands discours.

_« Tu sais déjà qui je suis. Au fond de toi tu connais les réponses à tes questions. Tu es prêt. »_

Chantonna malgré cela, la voix claire du garçon qui s'était approché de son aîné. Ses grands yeux bleu semblaient toujours autant le fixer avec un mélange de malice et d'excitation. Les événements à venir allaient être grandiose et ça, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Pourtant, il savait que ce ne serait pas lui aux premières loges. Il avait ce pressentiment qui lui criait que les épreuves à venir seraient plus laborieuses les unes que les autres. Et il s'y fiait sans doute aucun.

_« Tu es celui qui apportera la guerre et fera régner la paix. »_

Et ça, il le savait. Il en avait été sûr. Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Ou du moins.. Seule une partie de cette affirmation serait vraie. Reste à savoir laquelle et pourquoi? Mais ça, Shirotsuki l'ignorait encore et franchement, cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Après tout, il ne sera pas aux premières loges. Non. Lui servirait uniquement de réceptacle. Lui offrirait son corps en tribu. Lui serait appelé à être sur ce champ de bataille en temps de récipient. Et il s'en satisfaisait pleinement. Il n'avait plus de questions à poser. De toute façon, à quoi cela lui aurait servis hein? Il était serein. Serein et en paix avec lui même. Alors l'enfant, ou l'Entité quoi que cela puisse être, s'approcha de lui et déposa son front chaud contre sa peau désormais glacée. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Il mourrait de froid. En fait. Il mourrait tout court n'est-ce pas?

Alors, la silhouette de l'enfant en face de lui, commença lentement à se troubler petit à petit, si bien que l'adolescent crut pendant un instant que sa vue lui faisait défaut. Mais après tout c'était normal _n'est-ce pas?_ Il secoua légèrement sa tête comme pour chasser ses étrange idées et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau droit devant lui, il ne vit qu'une faible image rémanente sans doute, du bambin, qui, sourire aux lèvres, disparût totalement. Puis, il sentit comme une gêne en lui. Et..

Il hurla.

Encore.

Encore.

Plus fort.

Il déversa cette soudaine douleur qu'il ressentait, en un puissant cris, qui lui déchira les cordes vocales, rendant dés lors sa voix rauque et éraillée. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il ne cessa de hurler, ayant l'impression de quelqu'un venait de s'incruster dans sa tête, dans ses pensées. Pire, dans son corps. Il savait, il savait et pourtant à cet instant il ne put s'empêcher de regretter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tôt il aurait été prêt à s'arracher les yeux pour l'enfant étrange qui lui avait causé. En fait, il n'était même pas certain que ce soit l'enfant qui lui avait adressé la parole. Maintenant qu'il y repensait (Et dieu savait à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux) il avait vu dans un premier lieu, l'enfant agir comme tel. Parler comme tel.. Puis il y avait eu cette voix dans sa tête. Une voix rauque et bien plus différente des gazouillis du bambin. Il avait eu confiance. Et maintenant il voulait pleurer.

Parce qu'il avait mal.

_(Tellement mal!)_

Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_(Il ne voulait pas comprendre en fait.)_

Parce qu'il avait peur.

_(Peur de comprendre.)_

Parce qu'il était en train de mourir.

_(Mais il était déjà mort au fond.)_

Et ça, il le savait.

_(Oh oui. Il le savait.)_

* * *

><p>Lorsque son cri fut éteint et sa gorge tellement douloureuse qu'il était persuadé qu'un hérisson y avait élu domicile à l'intérieur, Shirotsuki se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dos au sol, si bien que son regard qui dérivait vers le ciel, constata la déclinaison du soleil. Et quelque chose dans sa tête dut faire <em>Tilte, <em>puisqu'il était tout bonnement impossible que la journée touchait à sa fin. Après tout, ne venait-il pas tout juste de quitter le campement pour aller faire un tour en forêt.. Histoire de trouver un lieu suffisamment éloigné de sa famille pour qu'il puisse se démener à trouver quelques barres de réseau? Soufflant bruyamment, l'adolescent s'aida de ses coudes pour retrouver une position assise, avant de venir passer sa main dans sa tignasse plus sombre encore que la nuit. Or, ses doigts furent bien vite prit au pièges par une multitudes de petits nœuds, et autre composant de la forêt. Le jeune homme tiqua, arqua un sourcil passablement dubitatif.. Et daigna enfin jeter un coup d'oeil aux environs.

Il se trouvait aux pieds de ce qui aurait du être une colline, et, à en juger par l'état de ses vêtements, le lycéen ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait trébuché comme un parfait imbécile contre une quelconque racine, et avait du certainement s'évanouir sous le choc après une longue chute. Une **_très_** longue chute.. Alors, avec toute les précautions du monde, le Gamer se leva, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait absolument pas mal. Nul part. Pas le moindre micro-muscle, os, ou tout autre articulations n'avaient semblé être touché pendant sa chute.. Et misère qu'elle avait été grande, s'il en croyait la pente rude. L'adolescent étouffa un gloussement amusé, et tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il se mit à remonter la pente, la tête pourtant bourdonnant légèrement. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser mille-et-une questions. Et puis pour être honnête il se sentait bien trop exténué pour pouvoir tenter ne serais-ce que d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Sommes toutes, ce ne serait en plus, certainement pas avec le bourdonnement dans son crâne qu'il parviendrait de toutes façons à aligner plus d'une pensée pas trop étrange.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour au campement, bien évidemment, il dut essuyer les pleurs inquiets de sa mère et les cris nerveux de son père, le tout sans oublié les regards apeurés de son cadet qui alla bien vite cacher son visage humide sous sa tante sous le regard attendrit de Shirotsuki, qui malgré ça, eut bien du mal à rassurer ses parents. La journée peut être, ne se terminait pas si mal que cela. Il se sentait bien, réellement, comme jamais il ne s'était sentit avant. Il avait une impression de légèreté absolument fascinante, et désormais un petit sourire ravi de vivre s'était niché au creux de ses lèvres, interloquant presque sa famille. Aussi, lorsque le souper passa et que la vaisselle fut faite et rangée, l'adolescent adressa un regard remplie d'amour et de complicité à son cadet, et vint embrasser ses parents avant de rejoindre sa tente, au bord de laquelle il se stoppa, pour les fixer une fois encore. Une dernière fois, laissant flotter une dernière phrase dans les airs.

_« P'pa, M'man, J'vous aime.. »_


	2. CHAPITRE 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir, je poste ce chapitre rapidement avant d'aller pieuter! _  
><em>Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Buffet à volonté.<strong>

**Ou comment servir bien gentiment de casse-croute..**

**Au sosie de Pédobear.**

* * *

><p>« J'ai les couilles gelés. »<p>

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de pensée aussi classe que celle-ci. Je veux dire, j'aime me réveiller et savoir qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie est bien au chaud, et t'en qu'à faire; à sa place. Mais là, tout de suite pour être honnêtement honnête.. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir était balancé nu contre un Igloo. Et ça caille au niveau ré-de-chaussez si vous voulez tout savoir.

Enfin pas que cette partit de ma vie doit réellement vous intéresser, quoiqu'on sait jamais, hein, de nos jours, les gens feraient tout pour s'accaparer l'innocence d'un pauvre garçon dans mon genre! D'ailleurs, si ça ce trouve je fait face à une bande de pervers sans le savoir.

ARRIÈRE BANDE DE PÉDOOOOOO, J'SUIS ARMÉ, J'SUIS ARMÉ QUE J'VOUS DIT. DIX-SEPT CENTIMÈTRE DE BÉTON DANS VOS GUEULE MOUHAHAH.

..

Désoler, j'ai tendance à m'emporter. C'est ça le soucis avec moi. J'ai beau dire, je m'emporte toujours passablement facilement.

Comme des pop-corn. Tu les fait trop chauffer; Ils te pètent à la gueule. Comme ça PAF! Et sans que vous ayez eut le temps de vous en rendre compte, vous avez le cul éclaté contre le sol en carrelage, et le coxys fêlé. Parce que bien évidemment, c'est trop compliqué de foutre du balatome sur un putain de sol. Vous voyez le sol là, qui, quand on tombe ça fait pas trop mal.

Non.

Par contre faite l'erreur de vous faire traîner par les cheveux dessus, et ce démoniaque revêtement s'assurera de vous brûler la peau aussi efficacement que les flammes des Enfers.

Mais je m'égare, revenons-en à mes bijoux de famille fraîchement -haha- décollés du sol. Non parce que voilà. En plus d'avoir les bonbons à l'air dans la neige, je suis paumé au milieu de nul part entouré d'arbres et.. D'arbres. Bon entre nous, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, mettons. J'suis dans une forêt, seul et à poil. C'est pas comme si j'étais aller squatter la ville en mode zizicouptère, pour qu'en suite je soit coursé par les autorités pour exhibitionnisme.

Non, ça ne sent absolument pas le vécu.

C'est faux.

Puis de toute façon j'm'en souvient pas alors comme ça..

Je crois sans peine pouvoir affirmer que l'histoire de ma vie se résume à ça: **_Rien du tout._**

Non mais sérieusement hein, je dit pas ça pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou quoique ce soit. Je suis genre sérieusement sérieux. Je ne me souviens. D'absolument rien du tout. Le NÉANT. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, tenter de me calmer et inspirer un bon coup.. Le seul truc dont je me souviens c'est .. Que je crève la dalle. D'ailleurs, mon estomac me le rappela à grand coup de grondement et tout autre joyeusetés, et je ne put m'empêcher de pousser un long soupire de frustration. Cette matinée commençait diablement bien.

Au final, je pris l'initiative de bouger mon royal postérieur du millieu-de-nul-part, pour un endroit que j'imagine déjà encore plus paumé. BLAGUE. Non mais honnêtement. Ça leurs troueraient le cul à ses politiciens ou au maire tien! De foutre des Pitain de Pancartes en pleine forêt? Faut pas s'étonner hein si après des petites filles toute juteuse d'innocence se baladent tranquille pour aller squatter chez leurs vielles en plein centre de la forêt! Et quand plus tard on retrouve son cadavre mutilé et à moitié bouffé, ils diront quoi? 'Oh c'est un triste accident' Mon cul ouais. Un jour j's'rais président, et j'ferais poser une loi pour foutre des pancartes en pleine forêt. Voilà. Et on m'remerciera en m'donnant des chèvres. Parce que les chèvres. C'est classe.

Bref, je me prend à déambuler comme un con entre les arbres, virilité caché derrière et mains, et frissonnant de froid. En fait, je me dit que voilà. C'est plutôt inutile de se planquer comme ça dans une forêt. J'veux dire, il n'y a personne mis à part moi. Alors si je voulais, à la limite je pourrais courir partout en m'exhibant fièrement parce que voilà. Entre nous, je veux pas paraître arrogant ou quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai plutôt l'air d'un gars pas si moche que ça. Limite, même mes animaux voudraient me violer tellement je suis parfait..

Ce qui me fait penser.. Est-ce que c'est de la zoophilie si genre. Un animal te veux mais que toi tu veux pas, mais que ça ce fait comme même. Genre la bestiole elle vas aller en garde à vue et tout?

Non parce que voilà. D'un coup je doute. Est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent de se promener comme ça. À la vue de tout ces petits excités sixuellement?

Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche, un air franchement paranoïaque au visage, avant d'accélérer brusquement en voyant un écureuil me dévisager. Oskur.

Voilà, c'est décidé quand je serais président; je mettrais une autre pancarte dans la forêt, pour nos amis les bêtes. _Interdiction d'avoir de pensées malsaines pour les humains._

Ah puis interdiction de se balader à poil dans les hautes herbes.

Parce que voilà. On est pas dans Pokémon, et c'est sûrement pas un Pikachu que tu vas choper, mais des boutons plein le cul.

Et là encore. Ça sent pas le vécu..

Enfin j'espère parce que voilà. L'idée de me grattouiller l'arrière train toute la journée ne me réjouis pas des masses.

Laissant un soupire consterné me prendre en traître, je fini par m'arrêter brusquement pour tendre l'oreille, un bruit étrange venant de se faire entendre. Sans faire le moindre geste, j'attends encore quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés sans doute un signe de concentration, puis n'ayant pas d'échos, je décide de reprendre ma marche. Grosse erreur. Un son sourd résonne dans la forêt. Un son rauque, féroce à s'y méprendre avec le rugissement d'un ours. Je sens un frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et un instant la peur me clou sur place. Je suis peut être pour le moment totalement ignorant en ce qui concerne mon passé.. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer de pas être tombé dans un territoire peuplé d'ours. Puis merde à ma connaissance ce genre de monstres vivent en France. Aux dernières putain de nouvelles. Je parle pitain de japonais.

Voilà.

CQFD.

M'accroupissant instinctivement dans les hautes herbes alentours, je darde un regard posé sur les arbres qui m'entourent, tournant légèrement la tête, dés qu'un bruissement de feuille se fait entendre. Le calme semble pourtant revenir pendants quelques secondes.. Avant qu'une tripotée d'oiseaux ne prennent brusquement leurs envole, visiblement apeuré par quelque chose. Et c'est bien connu, les animaux ressentent le danger avant les humains..

Mon estomac se tord désagréablement, et sans attendre, je suis moi aussi la direction prise par nos amis les piafs; tout en me déplaçant silencieusement entre les arbres feuillus et les buissons épineux, tel le félin que je ne suis point. Derrière moi, je peux aisément entendre le bruit des branches se fendant sous un pas peu expérimenté en forêt, et la neige crisser désagréablement sous ces même pas.

Puis soudainement, un arbre s'effondre comme une poupée de cire devant mes yeux, et se découvre à mon regard quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais crus l'existence possible. Enfin pas autre part que sur internet bien-sûr. Non parce que voilà. J'vais pas faire mon choqué, mais je fais tout de même face à pédobear.

Oui celui là, avec sa tête de canard frit, tellement qu'on dirait qu'il à un poireau profondément enfoncé là ou le soleil-ne-brille-jamais.

Enfin si ça se trouve il fait cette tête parce que voilà. J'imagine qu'avoir d'enfoncer un poireau à cet endroit.. C'est pas cool. Enfin pas que je sache ou que je veuille l'imaginer mais. Voilà. J'me dit que quelque part ça doit gratter..

Je reporte mon regard sur la bête. Huit mètres de haut pour trois de large, elle se tiens debout sur ses immense pattes arrières, quoique légèrement courbée. Une large touffe de poil noire de suie, recouvre son corps immaculé, tel un manteau de fourrure et aisément, je peux apercevoir ses pattes griffue. Sa tête elle, semblait avoir subit un quelconque mélange étrange. Son faciès était celui d'un ours, et pourtant, de large cornes semblaient prendre racine au niveau de chacune de ses joues, pointant dés lors vers l'extérieur. Mais le truc qui sans doute mettait le plus à mal. Était sans aucun doutes les deux rangés de crocs baveux qui s'étendait dans ce qui semblait être de sa bouche.

Pédobear version Halloween City.

Ledit Pédobear qui lève sa grosse papate toute pleine de griffes que je sais déjà bieeeen tranchante.

Great, il vas m'en taper m'en cinq j'suis sûr !

Puis d'un coup il l'abat vers moi.

Ah bah non. Genre. Il m'aime pas.

J'suis pas beau c'est ça?

Je pue la merde? Ça ce passe comment?

Fronçant les sourcils je reniffle discrétement mes aisselles.

Ah bah oui.

Ceci explique cela.

Pas Great tout ça.

Sans que je ne sache trop comment j'en suis arrivé là, je sens mon corps se baisser de lui même avant d'effectuer une roulade maladroite vers un bosquet plus loin dans lequel je me force à me dissimuler.

La bête grogne franchement pas contente, et la seconde d'après, le sol semble trembler de toute part, et je sais d'ors et déjà qu'elle viens simplement de poser ses pattes antérieures sur le sol enneigé.

D'ailleurs... Ça me fait penser que voilà. Elle a plein de fourrure et tout ça. Puis moi je suis toujours à poil. J'ai froid, et mes orteils son bleu, et je suis quasi certain que mon pif est bien rouge comme il faut.

BANJOUR JE SUIS LA RÉINCARNATION DU GRAND SCHTROUMPF.

Pitain.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un chocolat chaud..

Je soupire longuement et manque d'étouffer un cris en apercevant la truffe de l'animal à trente centimètre de mon visage. Son souffle puant effleura ma peau et je fut pris de haut de cœur que je réprimais bien difficilement. Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qui suivit. La créature esquissa un _sourire_. Un sourire cruelle et promesse de mille mort.. Puis elle entrouvrit la bouche.. **Et parla** !

_« Je vais bouffer ton âme. »_

Un frisson de dégoût remonta mon échine.

Putain cette chose _peut_ parler.

Et merde.

Je reculais alors rapidement, mon dos venant bientôt cogner contre le tronc d'un arbre, je pris une longue inspiration, qui me sembla sifflante, et toisait Mr. Pédo, tremblant que j'étais.

« Tu parle.. » murmurais-je encore sur le cul.

L'autre éclata de rire, sa grosse patte griffue venant balayer violemment le sol et le neige s'y trouvant.

_« Et toi donc petite âme. »_

Son ton était clairement moqueur, et bien que je sentis rater un détails, l'ours-Pédo-Psychopathe, abattit l'une de ses pattes contre mon épaules, et comme une poupée de chiffon, je m'écroulais pitoyablement contre le sol glacé, un gémissement de douleur me perçant la gorge.

Ce malade avec un trou énorme dans le bide allait me bouffer.

Putain, j'allais me faire bouffer par un ours.

Un ours pédophile sur les bord.

Génial.

Ma vie était de plus en plus splendide.

_« Y'a p't'être une interdiction tombé sur ton cul d'âme, mais c'pas ça qui vas m'empêcher de d'bouffer. »_

L'entendis-je grommeler. Ce fut l'une des dernière chose que j'entendis, avant de mourir comme une merde. Ou de m'évanouir, quelque chose me disant que j'étais déjà passé par la case 'Mort'.

La première, fut le bruit de mes os craquant délicatement sous la poigne du monstre.

La seconde, fut un son entre un cris perçant mélangé à un battement d'ailes, un peu comme ceux des chauves-souris.

Puis ce fut le trous noir.

* * *

><p>À Lundi prochain!<p>

N'oubliez pas que les reviews nous aident à avancer~ (a)


	3. CHAPITRE 2

_****Spiritual Mechanics****_

* * *

><p><em>BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAM.<br>_

_Haha tu veux rire?_

Pas d'bras. Pas d'Chocolat.

* * *

><p>« Stupide gamin .. Incapable .. Tuer .. Merde ! Shinigami .. Cons ! .. Putain .. D'Hollow.. »<p>

Lentement, je papillonne des yeux, gêné dans mon sommeil par une voix qui m'es totalement inconnue d'Ève ou d'Adam. Mon regard tombe immédiatement sur de la roche sombre, et craquelée à certains endroits. En plissant les yeux, je peut aisément voir une ombre danser contre la parois de la roche, ce qui me permet d'en déduire qu'un feu de camp certainement, est allumé à proximité de moi.

C'est un peu près à ce moment, que je me suis dit 'Merde'.

Non parce que voilà. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été attaqué par la réincarnation de Pédobear version American horror Story. Et croyez moi, quand je vous dis que c'est effrayant.. C'est que Franchement, ça foutait les boules. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en y repensant, j'ai les poils qui se hérissent.

Ceci étant dit. Je me dis que j'aimerai hurler là de suite. Ou alors tout simplement devenir l'homme invisible.. Et fuir loin. Mais genre, vraiment, vraiment très, très, très, très loin.. De tout ce bordel. La raison de cela ?

Je suis encore en vie.

Bon c'est sûr que dit comme ça, je passe pour un putain de grognon de la vie ou un type a tendances suicidaire. Mais non pas du tout. J'aime la vie et toutes ces étrangetés qui la peuplent. Ce que je n'aime pas en revanche, c'est d'être retenu prisonnier par un Ours-mégalo-psycho-maniaque à tendance pédophile.

Je suis pas mort donc c'est qu'il m'a emporté dans le but de me faire milles-et-une chose que je sais d'avance haïr.

Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ?

Discrètement, je commence à me redresser lentement, avant d'étouffer un grognement de douleur derrière l'une de mes mains.

Ah oui. Ce con m'a littéralement broyé quelque-uns de mes os.

« Ne bouge pas. »

M'interpelle alors une voix tendit que je venais de virer les draps me recouvrant. Surpris, je sursautais bien malgré-moi, tournant la tête d'un geste sec à m'en dévisser les cervicales, je posais mon regard sur la silhouette encapuchonnée en face de moi. Et quelle n'est pas mon étonnement en constatant, que non, ce n'est décemment pas monsieur P, mais une simple jeune femme, à en croire le timbre clair de sa voix.

Okaay, je ne me ferais pas bouffer today.

C'est un bon point pour moi ça non ?

Enfin, si on oublie que tu coup, je suis retenu par une femme, dans une grotte sordide.

Cette dernière justement, me force à me rallonger dans le lit de fortune et je m'exécute non sans grimacer de douleur, à cause d'un tiraillement qui se fait sentir dans mon abdomen.  
>« Tes blessures sont encore trop fraîche. Si tu ne pas veut perdre plus qu'un bras, je te conseil vivement de ne pas l'ouvrir et d'obéir. » Ajoute-t-elle calmement.<p>

Sans comprendre je fronce les sourcils, un soudain malaise me prenant à la gorge, alors que je lève mes deux bras face à elle pour les lui montrer.

«Comment ça plus qu'un bras ! Mes deux bras sont parfaitement pré- »

Devant mon regard incrédule s'étend mon bras droit bandé et.. Uniquement mon bras droit. Aucune traces de son jumeau, qui en théorie, aurait du se lever en même temps que le second. Juste.. Un grand vide. Et cette fille qui me fixe avec un truc comme de la pitié. Lentement, mon unique bras valide retombe le long de mon corps, alors que je baisse les yeux vers le côté gauche de mon corps, où j'y découvre mon épaule.. Et son moignon lui bandé, et immaculé d'un liquide rougeâtre.

Puis sans prévenir, je me mis à vider mon estomac pas franchement remplit..

* * *

><p>Quand j'eus repris connaissance, après avoir consciencieusement dégueulé sur le sol et m'être évanouis, cette étrange femme changea mes bandages et m'intima de rester calme, pendant qu'elle m'examinais en silence. D'ailleurs, je ne décrocha pas un seul mot moi non plus, toujours profondément choqué par ce que j'avais appris une trentaine de minutes plus tôt.<br>En fait, c'était pas tant le fait qu'il me manquais un bras qui me minait totalement.. Enfin si mais pas totalement. Pour être honnête j'étais incapable de faire le point sur ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de cette situation, j'étais paumé définitivement mutilé, et j'ignorais pourquoi.

Et Dieu savait à quel point je haïssais de pas être au courant que quelque chose me concernant. C'était frustrant.

« Tu es plutôt du genre chanceux.. » murmura la femme d'un ton que je devinais pensive.

D'un geste sec, je la repoussais loin de moi, sans doute blessé par ses paroles. Chanceux ? Ouais et la marmotte elle fou le chocolat dans le papier alu ?!

« Tellement chanceux qu'un de mes bras manque à l'appel et que mes côtes semblent avoir été broyées par une moissonneuse-batteuse ?! » répliquais-je avec sarcasme.

Un silence suivit ma déclaration, et je me pris à me demander si je venais de la vexer ou non. Peut-être aurais-je dus m'excuser et la remercier pour les soins qu'elle m'avais prodigué, mais je n'en n'eus pas le temps. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« J'ignore ce qu'est une moissonneuse-batteuse. »

Encore une fois, son ton sembla plutôt détaché, comme si rien de l'a touchait et j'en grimaçais d'avance. Bien que sa présence me semblait vaguement familière, je savais que je n'aimerai pas le pourquoi du comment de sa présence.

« Peu importe » Je marmonne en soupirant. « Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Enfin si c'est le cas. Non parce que voilà, vous me sauvez mais ça se trouve, t'es juste de mèche avec Pédobear là, et que genre tu vas me faire cuire et tout et j'ai pas envie de passer du stade 'Humain estropié' à 'Poulet Grillé' merci bien. »

Cette fois-ci elle ne me rendis aucune réponse, se contentant de me fixer comme si un troisième œil m'avais poussé sur le front. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle secoua la tête et se releva pour aller jeter, j'imagine mes vieux bandages.

Bon soyons honnête. Si extérieurement j'ai l'air de totalement gérer la situation, intérieurement c'est autre chose.

NON MAIS GENRE. JE SUIS CENSÉ FAIRE QUOI HEIN HEIN?

Tout être normalement constitué aurait en théorie trouvé plutôt ça classe, de se retrouver seul avec une femme. Bon d'accord, elle n'est pas bavarde, elle fou les jetons et elle m'a sauvé moi (UN HOMME.) d'un monstre sanguinaire avide de chaire fraîche.

Mais voilà. Le peu de visage que j'avais entraperçut d'elle et sa silhouette franchement avantageuse, aurait fait, j'en suis certain, rêver n'importe qui..

Un raclement de gorge interromps mes divagations et tout à fait ni vue, no connu; je viens essuyer le nano filet de bave au coin de mes lèvres.

Ahem sans commentaires, merci.

« Euh.. Alors vous êtes qui? Enfin sans vouloir paraître impoli, non parce que voilà, vous m'avez sauver les miches et tout, et vous êtes toujours en mode Batman planqué vous votre cape à la Harry Potter. Après j'me dit que bah voilà peut être que vous avez juste peur de montrer votre tête, ce qui serait totalement compréhensive, voir que j'encouragerai vivement si vous étiez une sorcière, mais franchement entre nous j'espère que vous n'en êtes pas une. Je suis pas troooop friand genre des longs nez crochus et plein de boutons. C'est plutôt pas classe et puis genre, ça m'fait penser que. Je-sais-plus qui une fois m'a éclaté l'un de ses bouton au visage, c'est franchement dégueulasse, ça fait genre un petit 'SLURP.' et ça vol dans tout les coins. Bon ça fait chier, mais c'est encore plus chiant de pas savoir qui a fait ça parce que je vois la scène et tout et j'vois pas la gueule de la nana, donc peut être qu'elle n'en avait pas. Genre c'est ta cousine bécassine Germaine? Elle a un troisième bras? Un oeil sur le font? MAIS NON! Elle est tout simplement laide comme un.. Un Caniche Toy! Voilà! Ma grand-mère avait un caniche tout pas beau, qu'elle avait appelé Princesse. Tu parle d'une princesse dés que je débarquais, elle essayait de me mordre la chienne! .. En fait je sais pas si c'est vrai, je me souviens pas trop. Mais voilà du coup, est-ce j'ai le droit de prétendre à dire posséder une famille? Haha! Non parce que ce serait con, je sais tout de même que je sort des testiboules de mon papa, et de la chat- ... Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'avoir cette conversation?! Pourquoi toutes ces questions d'abord hein! J'vous en pose moi! »

En face de moi, cette jeune femme me fixe, ses beaux yeux d'un bleu turquoise, écarquillés et l'air de se demander si elle ne devrait pas fuir dans l'immédiat.

Enfin, quand je dit 'Beau yeux bleu d'un turquoise, écarquillé'. Ce sont les yeux qui sont écarquillés hein. Pas le turquoise. Non pour dire, la virgule est très importante. Vous imaginez vous? 'On vas manger les enfants!' c'est franchement pas pareil que 'On vas manger, les enfant!" C'est déjà plus classe d'appeler les gosse pour aller manger, que de bouffer les gosses. Voilà. C'était la leçon du jour: N'oubliez pas vos virgules!

.. Toooooooooooout ça pour dire que. Quand je dit 'Yeux écarquillés' .. C'est évidemment pour préciser à quel point cette fille à l'air de se faire chier à m'entendre parler. Non mais genre. Même tête, même expression faciale j'en suis sûr. Cette fille est un robot.

Et dans trois minutes, Will Smith vas débarquer et lui poser son 9mm sur la tempe.

.. Non mais pas CE 9mm.

Vous êtes de gros cochon sincèrement.

« Tia. »

Je lève mon regard vers elle, surprit de l'entendre parler. C'est quoi ça Tia? J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part et ça me fait chier parce que je sais plus ou. Pourtant je me revois le noter.. RAAAH PITAIN JE SAIS JE SAIS JE SAIS AHAHA!

«Toxi Infection Alimentaire! » Je répond fièrement. « Ouais je sais, fait pas cette tête de surprise et tout, je connais mes cours, tu en doutait? »

Elle me regarde, je la regarde, elle me regarde, je lui offre un sourire charmeur, elle me regarde, fronce les sourcils, je la regarde toujours, elle me regarde. Et me fou une droite.

Vous connaissez le principe des Vies De Merde?

Aujourd'hui, après avoir faillit me faire séquestrer, violer, tabasser à mort par la réincarnation de Pédobear, un nana débarque et se met en tête de vouloir me frapper, violer, tabasser à mort. Ah et ouais j'ai perdu un bras au passage. VDM.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaie mais putaaaaaaaaaaaain j'suis en convalescence t'a pas le droit de me frapper vilaine! Rustre! Folle dingue! »

« Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme de demander le nom d'une femme pour l'insulter après. » Gronde t-elle sévèrement , avant d'abaisser sa capuche de sur ses cheveux blond comme le soleil. « Tch, vous les hommes.. Tous les même. » Sa peau foncé la rend plutôt difficile à distinguer dans le noir, aussi je remarque pourtant clairement quelque chose de blanc, et d'étrange sur son visage. « Je suis Tia Harribel. Ex Espada Tres. »

Lentement, elle se penche vers moi, et en plissant les yeux, je puis enfin apercevoir quelque chose comme étant un masque d'os recouvrant la partie bas de son visage fin et délicat.« Et toi, le futur souverain du Hueco Mondo.. »


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**_Neverland, Wonderland.  
><em>**

**_Haha que de la connerie tout ça._**

* * *

><p><em>Lentement, elle se penche vers moi, et en plissant les yeux, je puis enfin apercevoir quelque chose comme étant un masque d'os recouvrant la partie bas de son visage fin et délicat.« Et toi, le futur souverain du Hueco Mondo.. »<em>

A ses mots, je ne pus retenir l'éclat de rire qui passa la barrière entrouverte que formait mes lèvres. J'ignorais totalement qui était cette femme, mais ce qui m'étais sûr c'est qu'elle avait une case en moins. Voir carrément une araignée au plafond.

_«_ Tia c'est ça? _ » _Demandais-je finalement après m'être calmé. Cette dernière hocha poliment la tête non sans froncer les sourcils, sans doute à cause de la familiarité dont je faisais preuve, tendit qu'un fin sourire inquisiteur venait étirer la commissure de mes lèvres. « Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, mais je ne suis le souverain d'aucun Montomondo.. »

La jeune femme ne sembla pas réagir à mes dires, comme si justement rien n'était sortit de ma bouche. Elle leva néanmoins l'une de ses mains pour venir effleurer l'étrange masque fait d'os sur son visage, avant de me lancer un regard pénétrant.

Grillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu.. »

« Un masque de Hollow. » M'interrompis t-elle. Devant mon regard interrogateur, elle ajouta: « Étant une forme bien évolué du Hollow, le miens n'est pas entier, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être puissante.. »

Je n'avais de l'échange, pas quitté du regard ce truc bizarre qui ornait son visage. C'était troublant. Voir carrément et totalement flippant. On aurait dit que cette partie de son visage n'était pas recouvert de peau, délaissant à l'air sa mâchoire nue et osseuse. En fait, ça ressemblait à une de ces malformation osseuse que l'on voyait dans les reportages médicaux et pendant un instant cette idée me traversa l'esprit. Cette fille, Tia devait très probablement être malade dans sa tête pour s'inventer une histoire pareille. En quoi cette chose lui donnait t-elle une quelconque puissance hein? C'était totalement stupide. Tout comme le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. _Hollow. _C'était quoi ça encore, un jeu vidéo?

« Ou est le tien? »

« Le mien? » Répétais-je ennuyé.

Elle hocha une fois encore la tête, avant de m'attirer vers elle, mon visage prisonnier de ses mains, elle le scruta longuement, dégageant parfois les mèches blanchâtre de mes yeux. D'ailleurs, je n'eut pas le temps de m'attarder sur le _'Pourquoi du comment mes cheveux sont blanc!?' _Puisque des mains aventureuses se mirent à parcourir ma peau indéniablement nue. Effleurant mon cou, palpant mon torse, caressant mes omoplates, glissant contre mes épaules, parcourant mon unique bras, touchant mes hanches pour remonter dans mon dos.. Un long frisson parcourût mon échine lorsque je sentis ses mains se diriger vers le bas de mon ventre et par instinct et d'un geste vif, j'attrapais ses poignets d'une main, chose plutôt compliqué, pour l'empêcher de continuer son exploration douteuse, tendit que je posais sur cette femme un regard assassin.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'prend à m'toucher de la sorte? »

« Je cherche. »

Sa réponse me surpris d'autant que cette dernière semblait absolument franche. Tout en gardant ses mains prisonnières, je l'éloignais de moi plutôt gêné. Cependant je ne pus que déduire qu'elle cherchait visiblement un masque d'os? Comme elle sur mon corps. Elle pensais que j'avais ce truc sur moi.

Pas _great_ tout ça.

« Ouais bah garde tes mains dans tes poches. Je sais pas d'où tu sort cinglé que t'es, mais ici, on tripote pas les gens indécemment. » Lui fis-je remarquer un peu durement.

Putain, si tout les fou se mettaient à venir nous tripoter dans notre sommeil vous imaginez? Vous dormez peinard et hop' quelqu'un se met à vous toucher les boules sans aucunes pression. Manquerais plus qu'il se mettent à vouloir _Boucher les trous. _

Arg pitain, j'arrive à me dégoûter moi-même.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être rebuté à ce touché lorsque je t'ai décrassé ce matin. » Fit sa voix cassante.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que mon visage ne se mettre à rougir soudainement à l'idée des mains de cette femme sur mon corps absolument réceptif. Le ton de sa voix, me laissa parfaitement imaginer le graaaaaaaaaaand sourire moqueur et/ou narquois affiché sur ses lèvres et alors, je ne doutais pas un instant que mon corps avait adoré ça.

Putain, une nana m'avais touché sans mon consentement et j'avais adooooooooooooooooré ça.

Et putain je ne m'en souvenais pas. Heureusement je n'eus pas à trop y penser puisque quelqu'un entra dans la grotte sombre dans laquelle nous étions elle et moi. Enfin. Quand je dis _Quelqu'un. _Je pensais évidemment à _Un autre de ces malades avec un masque affreux sur la gueule mais tout vas bien. _Cependant, si Tia semblait avoir la vingtaine, le garçon qui entra, je ne lui aurait pas donné plus de dix ans. Enfin garçon.. Ou fille voir même chose pour être honnête, je n'étais malheureusement pas tout à fait sûr que nous pouvions appeler cela un 'Humain'. Ça en avait la silhouette oui.. Mais sincèrement c'était la première fois que je voyais ça.

Mon ventre se tordit désagréablement et je ne pus savoir si c'était à cause du fait que je crevais de faim ou tout simplement à cause de la _Révélation _du siècle sans doute. **E.T** existait et j'étais en ce moment même son otage. Et cela même si une infime partie de moi était littéralement en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Bon okay théoriquement parlant **E.T **était gris, moche, foutais les boules aux mômes servait de lampe poche. Et clairement ledit môme en face de moi avait une peau blanche presque lunaire voire carrément cadavérique.. Et une putain de tignasse noire de suie absolument paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas pleine d'épis et aussi longue que ma B-Boite de Cookie; pour ainsi dire, jusqu'en bas des chevilles. Il ne devait pas m'arriver au menton, plutôt petit qu'il était mais ça c'était la chose la moins perturbante. Enfin si on omettait son regard vert transperçant. Non, même ça; ça allait. Paaaaaaaaaaar contre les espèces de crocs vampirique qui dépassèrent tranquillement de sa bouche lorsqu'il adressa la parole à la blonde plantureuse, ou encore les deux espèce de machins-trucs-cornes sur le haut de son crâne.. Même la queue à la limite ça passe.

Ah parce que oui. Désoler mais ce gamin, **E.T ** ou quoique ce soit d'autre. A une putain de queue noir. Qui lui sort du Ass.

Comme ça. Sans pression.

Même Son Goku serait J.A.L.O.U.X de la longueur de la queue de ce môme.

En toooooooooooooooute innocence de cause entendons-nous bien hein.

Erm.

Tout ça pour dire que je passe d'un endroit éloigné de tout avec un ours psychopathe violeur de jeune homme pur, à une grotte éloignée de tout; habitée par un groupe de.. De.. Je sais même pas nommer ça. Ce qui démontre mon état de total ébahissement. Pour pas changer.

« Ce n'est pas lui? »

Je levai les yeux vers le gosse, qui au final, était bien _un _ et non _une_ et qui, désormais me pointait du doigt sans honte aucune. Ses pupilles d'émeraudes étaient plantés dans le regard anis de la blonde qui se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaule, tendit que ses sourcils venaient se froncer délicatement.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit-elle avec quelque chose comme étant de l'honnêteté pur et dur.

Le gosse ne tarda pas à émettre un son étrange entre le sanglot et la méprise; drôle de mélange. Il se tourna alors vers moi pour me fixer avec une certaine dureté qui me laissa pantois. Il avait retroussé ses lèvres sur ses crocs et un grondement sourd roula dans sa gorge. Un frisson remonta mon échine dorsale et c'est à peu près à ce moment que je su que malgré son apparence maigrichonne et chétive, ce truc était bien plus fort qui ne le laissait paraître.

« Tu n'est pas lui. »

Ignorant totalement de quoi il parlait je haussais avec une certaine élégance l'un de mes sourcils, avant de le scruter comme lui me fixais. C'était plutôt désagréable j'en conviendrai, mais étrangement, il baissa un instant les yeux et serra les poings.

« Ça dépend, qui suis-je censé être? » demandais-je doucement.

Ouais ça m'avais coûté un bras_ (Haha je meurs de rire.)_ d'employer un ton presque sympa avec ce truc, mais pour le moment, il me foutais les boules et je n'étais pas sûr que Tia accepterait une fois encore de me rafistoler si ce gosse en venait à me taper sur la gueule. Parce qu'une chose était sûr, selon ma réponse j'entrerais plus ou moins dans les grâces de **E.T **second du nom et si cela me permettais de survivre un temps.. Ma foi pourquoi pas.

« Moi. »

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay pour LE Prix de la Réponse-La-Plus-Étrange-Tu-Meurs, Blacky recevait la première place; la Médaille de la Gloire et tout autre stupidité du même compte.

« Toi. » Répétais-je d'un ton morne.

C'est clair, ce gamin avait un putain de complexe de décuplement de la personnalité. De la à me prendre pour lui, ou je ne savais quel autre truc totalement barge. Je soupirais longuement et croisais le regard de l'Ex Pasta-Brocolie (_Un truc dans ce genre erm.) _Mais elle ne me fus d'aucune aide. Elle semblait plus attendre un moment opportun qu'autre chose et cela m'irrita profondément.

« Moi. » Affirma-t-il un léger mouvement de tête. « Tu n'es pas lui. Pourquoi n'est-tu pas lui? »

Sa queue battit l'air furieusement et je me pris à froncer quelque peu le nez. J'étais de base pas trop fana des bestioles Génétiquement Modifiés.. Mais alors celle là avec ses grandes dents et sa queue de..

Wait c'est une queue de quoi ça déjà?

Enfin peu importe. Je vint pincer l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts et lançais par la suite un regard désespéré vers **E.T Jr. **Qui évidemment.. Demeura absolument et totalement imperturbable.

C'est comme les vieux.

Tu peux leurs parler pendant dix heures non-stop et il s'en foutrons comme de leurs première couche pampers. Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaar contre commencez à parlez de bouffe, ou faites leurs savoir que vous en avez sur vous. Et vous finirez à coup sûr comme la mère de Bambi. Ou le cheval du type là, dans le film plein de mort-vivant. Les boyaux à l'air sans pression. Bouffé de l'intérieur par des personnes de confiance plus totalement en confiance du coup.

« Euh c'est une question piège? Non parce que je me souviens pas avoir pris Philosophie au Lycée. Déjà que moi et les cours ça fait deux. Enfin je te dis ça, mais c'est pour faire genre tu vois? Je sais pas trop du coup si je peux prétendre avoir passé ma scolarité. Maaaaaais bon j'imagine que vus que ma tête est emplie de plein de truc tout à fait étrange, genre les cours de SVT bieeeeeeen sex' que tout les ados pré-pubère adorent, tu vois celui ou tu triture ta banane? J'imagine que oui. Enfin c'est comme Princesse. Je t'ai déjà parler de princesse? Quelle saleté ce cleb's. Un jour il a bouffé mon doudou. J'ai prié toute la nuit pour qu'il s'étouffe et crève dans d'atroce souffrance avec mais non. Il l'a juste re-chier 72H plus tard. Enfin. Si ça se trouve c'est juste dans ma tête, mais du coup. Est-ce que ça veux dire que mon fantasme secret c'est de voir un chien s'étouffer avec un doudou? Puis de le re-chier? Non parce que voilà. Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions sur moi-même. C'est étrange. Étrange et passablement gore, parce que maintenant j'ai des images mentales d'un chien en train de chier partout sur la moquette d'une vieille.. »

Je me tais, fier de mon discours, puis inspire un grand coup histoire de refaire mes réserve d'oxygène. En face de moi, Tia a, au cours de mon monologue, caché son visage derrière ses mains et Blacky Jr affiche un air plutôt décontenancé.. Bon ok, dégoûté de la vie serait exacte, mais j'aime enjoliver les choses. Je suis un mec de la nature moi, j'ai me beau et le tout beau.

Mais pas le caca de chien, vous en conviendrez.

« C'est pas possible.. » Marmonne finalement Junior Jr.

Tout comme la jolie blonde, son visage est caché par ses petites mains et vus comme ça.. Ça fait chier à dire, mais il ressemble à un gosse normal. Un gosse normal avec des crocs, des cornes et une queue... Et des putains d'adorables yeux embuées de larmes.

Je hais les gosses.

Je les haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais vraiment.

Okaaaay on ne craque pas.

Je suis un type ignoble si je craque pas devant le regard vert d'un garçon de dix ans plein de larme?

.. Okay je suis un monstre.

Je me déteste.

Seigneur.

L' Ex pastadas vient glisser l'une de ses mains dans la crinière hirsute de l'enfant sans doute pour le réconforter et alors que j'allais me lever pour tenter de réparer un truc donc je n'étais pas trop sûr d'avoir causer, contre toute attente, le gosse éclata simplement de rire. Un rire froid, nerveux et carrément flippant.

« C'est pas lui.. Bon sang. La même odeur, le même résidus d'âme.. » Blacky hoqueta et bientôt il vint me fixer avec quelque chose comme du regret ou de la pitié; à voir. « Mais il cause autant que ce foutu chat.. . »

Euh.. Je savais pas que les chat ça causait. M'enfin, à ce rythme, dites-moi que j'ai atterris dans un truc à la SAO et ça me conviendra hein.

«Et pourtant.. »

La jolie blonde au masque d'os s'approcha d'un pas félin vers moi afin de pouvoir éclairer mon visage à l'air d'un bout de bois enflammé qu'elle récupéra dans le foyer. J'eus un vague mouvement de recule en la voyant l'approcher de mon visage, mais son simple regard, suffit à me faire comprendre qu'elle ne me ferais pas cramer vif comme un poulet rôtit. De son autre main, elle me fit relever le menton vers **E.T Jr. ** Et ce dernier hoqueta une fois encore avant de s'approcher de moi à son tour. Je n'esquissais aucun geste. Subissant sans gêne aucune ses petits doigts qui virent parcourir mon visage, comme s'ils retraçaient des larmes imaginaires sous mes yeux. Sa main glissa plus bas encore vers ma gorge que je sentais enserrée d'une gaze, qui tomba rapidement au sol. Face à moi, je vis les yeux du plus jeune s'élargirent tendit qu'il venait effleurer un truc quelconque dans mon cou. Intriqué je vint frôler la zone du bout des doigts.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut à subir de trachéotomie. Enfin pas à ma connaissance. Mais pourtant là, béant dans le creux de ma gorge, s'y trouvait un trou.

Un putain de trou dans ma gorge.

« T'es peut être bien moi au final. » Souffla le gosse.

Et s'en fus trop pour mon pauvre cerveau. Je m'évanouis une fois encore sous les regards moqueurs de mes congénères.


End file.
